Silently Screaming
by nystagmus
Summary: 2x1 Duo Learns the hard way that breaking Heero from his Shell is easier said then done. An Unexpected call changes everything he thought he knew about the mysterious Wing Pilot.


So I have a feeling this fic has strayed from its original path and is reaching for a new one. I don't know how far this will go. But for now we'll just have to wait and see. Keep in mind this is the first real thing I've done remotely Gundam Wing related. While the ramblings was related to the series this is more or less going to be an (hopefully) ongoing series. Now, let you all be reminded this will be a 2x1 fic and the ratings will likely go up as time goes on. For now it will be rated for slight violence mentioning of past Non-con and language. A possible lime or lemon in the future. This chapter isn't all that productive, basically just a filler Oo the rest will be more interesting as time goes on.

Warnings: Reference to past NCS/Rape, Possible lemons in later chapters, language, slight violence.

Disclaimer: Don't own 'em just like to use them.

_We've been through some tough times together, and I'll be the first to admit our relationship has been anything but perfect since day one. And no, I don't mean the time where I shot him twice. I mean when we first chose to move in together after the Eve Wars. I don't think it was really intended for us to become a couple at first. But I'm glad it happened. To say I was surprised to see him sitting on the other end of the vidphone six years ago when I was pretty sure he and Relena had something going for them would be an understatement. Heero had a knack for keeping quiet about his life back then. Though now I'd be more open to say it was due to his fear of people not liking what he had to offer and adorable levels of shyness. His self-confidence has raised, but that shy child hidden deep inside of him has yet to leave. Not that I'm complaining, he's rather cute when he isn't sure about something. But it can have its downfalls. _

_When we first started together it wasn't hard to tell that he was lost. Unsure of his new life and how to react to the people around him who wanted nothing more then to offer him kindness when he lived a life of people fearing and hating him. I'd be lost too. He called me that day asking (though not openly) for help. I was on the next shuttle to earth after he called. A quick good bye to Hilde and the others before leaving was all I could offer. I remember how tired he looked when he called me that day and it was all I could do to not see him sitting there, worn out and ready to give up. Though I may not have been aware of it, the day I left for Earth, for Heero, was the day I started to fall in love with him…_

The light fall of the artificial rain pattered gently against the windows of the small apartment complex. People throughout the colony worked quickly away at their tasks before hurrying to get inside lest the rain choose to take a new direction and poor down upon them in torrents. Since the end of the Wars L-2 has seen a drastic change in its economy. Buildings were being rebuilt everywhere and the street population continued to drop as more jobs opened and shelters became available. While it was far from what the other colonies had, it was a definite improvement over what once was. People in general seemed to be genuinely happy about the changes, while others thought it nothing more then the pull of politics trying to gain the attention of those less fortunate, pulling for a vote from the people who they claimed mattered most. Whatever it was though, it was working to their advantage and they wouldn't be the ones to complain about a good thing.

The team virtually unknown to the people as the Preventers helped keep the ESUN safe, and extinguishing fires before they could fully ignite, allowing people to relax in the times of peace. For now it would seem the Endless waltz of war would be held on its third step of peace, and with any hope at all it would be kept there. Duo sighed and shook his head, placing the cooling mug of coffee down on the table. It had barely been one year since the one-day war, and things looked to be doing well for peace. But he was no fool, knowing full well of the people who still rebelled against the colonies union with Earth and the power it held over them. Though, he wouldn't have to deal with them again unless absolutely necessary, and he was damn pleased about that. For once in his life he was finally able to feel safe, living in his apartment with Hilde as a roommate, helping her occasionally with the scrap yard when she had a large project on the run and working as a mechanic on the side with the sweepers to help fix up old space shuttles, keeping the large machines in check so they could be sold commercially for use of travel.

He had heard from the others periodically, and kept in touch with those less likely to call through e-mails and quick messages back and forth online. Quatre seemed to call him once a week to see how things were going, 'Like a worried mother' Duo thought, laughing quietly to himself at the image it created. WuFei would call every now and then asking for his opinion on something, but aside from that they hadn't really kept a close eye on one another. He'd hear about Trowa from Quatre, listening to stories the little blond would have to tell before they had to end their conversation for the time being. But of all the pilots he wished to hear from most, he got the least amount of feedback from, only responding to his e-mails with slightly confusing responses and rarely sending any without having one sent to him first. Duo figured Heero just had a lot of things to do leaving him little time for talking to the others, but was unsure if that assumption was anything more then that. Since the end of the second war the two had virtually not seen the other, moving on in their separate ways, living what Duo hoped were full lives.

Duo had kept himself busy working odd jobs and helping out at orphanages and had figured Heero chose to do something with Relena, though whenever he asked about their relationship the other boy was quick to respond with the same answer of 'there is nothing to tell'. To be honest it confused him, but he saw no reason to doubt his suspicions of the two becoming more then friends.

"They were awfully close during the war," he muttered, looking out the water-covered window. He'd have to find a way to contact him without the use of e-mail for once, and if anyone could help him with that it would be Quatre. The Blond boy had made it quite obvious that he kept in touch with all the pilots though he wouldn't say to what extent he knew it was more then just a quick hello once in a blue moon. With Quatre it was never a quick hello. Hilde had made sure to point that out when a rather hefty phone bill came their way. Duo laughed to himself, pulling his braid over his shoulder and playing with the tip, he definitely missed his friends.

It wasn't until Hilde's voice broke through the silence of the apartment that Duo snapped out of his thoughts. A phone call, for him, 'Likely Quatre,' his mind supplied. Standing the braided man wandered lazily over to the vidphone. Punching the answer key he sat at the chair, smile in place. To say he was surprised when he saw who it really was on the other line would be a major understatement.


End file.
